Darth Sidious vs. Hector
Didwhaticould.png|OnlyHereForDB Unlimited_Power!.png|Thetmartens V.1 Rawr im evil.png|Tewn Lonk Darth Sidious vs. Hector is a Death Battle, brought to you by Thetmartens. It features Darth Sidious, or, Emperor Palpatine, from Star Wars, and Hector, from Riviera: The Promised Land. Introduction Star Wars vs. Dept. Heaven! Which cloaked, shadowy, evil mastermind from Sci-Fi and Fantasy will beat the other for total domination and "POWER! UNLIMITED POWER!!!" ? '' Interlude Wiz: Villains. They exist everywhere. From the big bads like Bowser, to the Sly, cunning villain. '''Boomstick: Like these two dark, shadowy, menacing, traitorous cloak-wearing figures!' Wiz: Darth Sidious, The student of Darth Plagueis and the strongest Sith Lord to ever live. Boomstick: And Hector, the Traitorous Magus. Wiz: I'm Wizard and He's boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win- Both: A DEATH BATTLE! Sidious (Cue Binary Sunset-A New Hope ) Boomstick: The Force. Wiz: "The Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together." - Obi Wan Kenobi. Boomstick: The Force is also used by the other faction: The Sith. A wise man once told me, Wiz, that "The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural." Wiz: And just WHO told you about The Force? Boomstick: Sheev Palpatine! (Cue Duel of the Fates-Instrumental ) Wiz: Sheev Palpatine, otherwise known as Darth Sidious is the mentor of Darth Vader and the student of Darth Plagueis "The Wise". Boomstick: Palpatine was born on Naboo and trained under Plagueis. 13 years before the rise of the Galactic Empire, Palpatine was the Senator of Naboo. He actually generated the Invasion of Naboo, to cause a political crisis, which would result in his election as the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Senate. Wiz: However, after Darth Maul's defeat at the hands of the Jedi Obi-Wan, Sidious was in need of a new apprentice. Count Dooku, one of the Jedi, joined him as Darth Tyranus. Together, they formed the Confederacy of Independent Systems, which sparked a galactic civil war - The Clone Wars. Boomstick: During that time period, Sidious created the Clone Army, to fight the clone wars. However, each had a special protocol programmed into them - Order 66. Wiz: Order 66 is the order for all the clones to kill their Jedi masters. At the close of the wars, Sidious executed Order 66, killing off most of the Jedi. With the Jedi out of his way, and the chosen one, Anakin Skywalker at his side, Palpatine changed the Galactic Republic into the Galactic Empire. Boomstick: Sidious ruled the galaxy for many years until his death at the hands of Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader. (Cue Imperial March ) Wiz: Being a Sith Lord and a master of The Force, Sidious has many tactics. Boomstick: He can lift objects with The Force, as a sort of Telekinesis, use Force Choke to strangle opponents to death, and use Force Persuade, otherwise known as the Jedi Mind Trick to fool opponents and people. Wiz: He's also a magic user, able to use incantations in the Balc speech and the Ancient Sith Tongue. Using these incantations, he was once able to use Dark Illusion, in order to try to break Yoda's will. Boomstick: Sidious can also use, in the Extended universe, Lightning Grenade, in which he electrifies an object and hurls it at the opponent. In addition, he also can use Force Speed and Force Flight, making himself a deadly force in the air, fast enough that his opponents usually can't react. Wiz: Another tactic Sidious is great at is Force Rage. Using the Force Rage, the user taps into their innermost fears, hates, and the like, channeling it into their strength. He can also use Force Crush, which does exactly what you think, Force Scream, to intimidate foes and potentially damage objects, Tutaminus, which allows him to dissipate or channel away energy, Force barriers, and pre-cognitive abilities. Boomstick: Arguably one of Sidious' greatest and most favorite Force Tactic is Force Lightning. Force Lightning is a discharge of Electricity from the users fingertips. It could be so strong that the victim's skeletal system could glow through their clothing, or in the case of Darth Vader, even the Black Armor. Wiz: Despite Sidious' Frail appearance, he was also very skilled in Lightsaber Combat. He was able to take on Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin, and Agan Kolar, all at once, with only a single lightsaber! Boomstick: He is a master of single-handed lightsaber combat, able to use all seven forms of lightsaber combat in the Extended Universe. He has ALSO been seen using Jar'Kai, the dual lightsaber combat seen by users such as Ahsoka Tano and Asajj Ventress. Sidious' preferred combat style, however, is Form V. Wiz: Form V Lightsaber Combat focused on solid defense, with blocks and parries, followed by strong, overwhelming counterattacks and ripostes. It was also known for deflecting blaster shots back at the shooter, turning the defense into an offensive weapon, and it also had an unconventional "reverse-grip" style, which Ahsoka Tano seemed to favor. (Cue Galactic Empire Theme ) Boomstick: Sidious has a many feats under his belt- er, cloak. Wiz: Using his powers of The Force he was able to trick even the strongest Jedi, such as Anakin Skywalker, Mace Windu, and even Yoda, using his powers to negate their abilities to see into the future and sense the dark side in him, effectively masking him. He's quite cunning in the fact that he was able to orchestrate the Naboo Crisis without anybody, even the people he was working with, being aware that he was in fact Senator Palpatine. Boomstick: He also managed to, in one instance, kill 3 very well renowned Jedi, Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin, and Agan Kolar, All in under 10 seconds, and shocked Mace Windu, who is second in lightsaber combat only to Yoda, AND uses Vaapad, the Sith fighting style, to death, even though seconds earlier he was at Lightsaber-point and begging for his life. He also nearly killed Luke Skywalker with a single blast of Force Lightning. Wiz: He was able to fight off Darth Maul and his brother, Savage Opress, at the same, who are both adept Force users, is stated to be able to casually kill Saeese Tiin and Agan Kolar before they could react, is ALSO stated to be the most powerful sith-lord numerous times, reacted to Yoda throwing Senate pods at him, and even moves so fast that his attacks combined with Yoda's counters form tornados, and that he can't be seen by Anakin Skywalker, who can fight at incredibly fast speeds. Boomstick: That said, He is pretty cocky and arrogant, usually underestimating his foes, such as he did with Yoda and Luke. Darth Sidious is very strong however, outweighing his flaws. ..Mostly. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OpaZU4Q3Ubk Hector (Cue Riviera - Overture ) Wiz: Asgard, the realm of the gods. Boomstick: Utgard, home of the demons. Wiz: Long ago, a war between gods and demons, Ragnarok, erupted.... and the world was thrown into a state of chaos. Boomstick: Asgard, overrun by demons, was on the brink of destruction. Wiz: In desperation, the gods broke an ancient taboo, sacrificing their very lives. They created black winged reapers that came to be known as Grim Angels. Each wielding a godly weapon called a "Diviner", the angels entered battle. Through their fierce resistance, the angels brought the war to an end. Boomstick: The demons were sealed away, but the gods would soon follow. The gods left their power and knowledge in the heavenly isle of Riviera, the promised land, entrusting it to the Sprites until their return. Wiz: 1000 years have passed since the gods' demise... Boomstick: In place of the Gods, 7 beings came into power in Asgard. The Magi. Wiz: Enter Hector, the (supposed) 1st Magi. (Cue Hector's Ambition ) Boomstick: Hector sent 2 Grim Angels, Ein and Ledah, down to the Promised Land, in order to actuate an event known as the Retribution, in which Riviera would be destroyed, due to the uprising of demons in the area. Wiz: However, after Hector's plan failed, when Ein was given amnesia by a godlike figure named Ursula, Ein eventually found out the true reason Hector was trying to actuate the Retribution. Boomstick: To summon a little girl who was lusting for power and then fuse with her! Silence for a few seconds Wiz: Molester-y sounding goals aside, Hector's ultimate goal was to fuse with Seth, the sprite of death, and become an omnipotent god, in order to rule the world entirely. Boomstick: He needed the Retribution to farm sprite souls, in order to summon Seth. Wiz: After Hector achieved his goal, however, he was brought down by Ein and co. Tough luck. (Cue Dark Sphere ) Boomstick: Being a Magi, Hector wears a magic cloak, which could potentially act as armor, as well as a large set of wings that he can fly with. Even then, he can also teleport, and, supposedly, the rings of letterings around his body help him in using magic. He can also change his elemental property between Fire, Ice, Lightning, and Dark, using Element Transition. Wiz: His weapon, the Tentacle Rod- Boomstick: PFFFT Wiz: Is a large, staff-like Weapon that Hector uses. It ends in a curved, tentacle like tip, and Hector uses it to conduct energy/magic attacks, and, obviously enough, hit people with. Boomstick: His basic attack, Flash (I told you he was a molester!), is a wide, sweeping slash with the curved edge of the Tentacle Rod. Wiz: Another attack, Etherion, Deals Magic damage based on which Elemental property he is. Another attack that shifts elements is his Break Out!, Ether Burst. Boomstick: Ether Burst is a large ball of magic launched from the energy conducting Tentacle Rod, that can deal up to 5 hits to a single target (or a total of 15, for 3), and it DEVESTATES. Wiz: Hector's feats include surviving hits from Diviners, such as the Einherjar blade, which are the strongest weapons in the Dept. Heaven Universe, As well as tanking arrow shots, scythe slashes, and fire magic blasts. Boomstick: On a less physical note, he's very crafty and cunning, building up his plan of Retribution over millennia, and even fooling the other Magi, as well as creating artificial beings, such as #367 and Malice, both of which are artificial Grim Angels. Speaking of Malice, she was able to wipe out the ENTIRE race (save for One survivor) of sprites known as Arcs. Wiz: Hector truly is an evil force, to be heeded. Death Battle! Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!! Pre-Fight (Cue The Imperial March ) In space, above a floating continent, there loomed a large, round, menacing object. This was none other than the Death Star, with Emperor Sheev Palpatine and his apprentice, Darth Vader, on board. Sidious: "Lord Vader. Skywalker may be on this planet. It's far away enough and uncharted by the Galactic Empire that Skywalker may have hid out on here to avoid us. He will not escape from us again." Vader: "Yes my master." Sidious: "And even if he isn't on this planet... We can conquer it for the Galactic Empire. Lord Vader, I want you to survey the planet for Skywalker." Vader: "It will be done, my lord." The Dark Lord of the Sith entered his signature TIE Fighter and descended towards a floating continent on the planet. This continent was Riviera, the so-called Promised Land. (Cue Lacrima Castle) Vader's TIE Fighter landed near an ancient, abandoned castle on an island on the northern coast of Riviera. It seemed to be...an unholy place. One where only demons tread. As the Sith Lord stepped out of his TIE fighter, he could hear somebody...or something approaching. Vader turned to see a blonde woman with large, jet black wings, and a fluorescent blue, jagged Axe approaching. She swung at him. The Sith lord used The Force to fling her out of the air, smashing her into a tree. Vader: "All too easy." The woman, Malice, leaped out and started attacking Vader relentlessly with her Axe. After a little while, a figure appeared as an illusion. This figure was none other than The Magus Hector. At the same time, via Hologram, Darth Sidious appeared to Vader. Sidous: "Lord Vader, What seems to be the matter?" Vader: "I was attacked by a winged woman wielding what only looks to be some strange, new, Lightsaber. She attacked me, Master Emperor. She claims to be under the orders of somebody named 'Hector'." Hector: "Malice. Report the situation." Malice: "I was chasing an Arc woman back to Lacrima Castle when I saw something come out of the sky. I investigated to find this black-clad warrior. He came here under the order of some "Emperor". He will not escape, Master Hector." The two cut communications with their masters and got back to fighting one another. (Cue Duel of the Fates - Buildup ) Meanwhile in Asgard, Hector, the Magus himself, gathered up his weapon, and teleported out, straight into space, and landed inside the Death Star. Hector: "Whichever one of you is The Emperor, face the wrath of the Gods." The shadowy, cloaked master of the Sith swiveled around to face the Magus. Sidious: "It is I who you seek. I am Emperor Sheev Palpatine... Otherwise known as.. '''Darth Sidious."' '' The elderly man leaped into the air, flipping straight over Hector, and pulled out his own, red lightsaber. Hector: You DARE Defy the Gods?! Sidious: You are nothing against the unlimited power of the Dark Side of The Force. The two dashed at each other. Announcer: FIGHT! Fight! (Cue Duel of the Fates - Chorus) Tentacle Rod clashed with Lightsaber with a loud noise. Amazingly, the tentacle rod didn't get broken by the plasma blade! Sidious quickly and rapidly tried to get hits in on Hector, but the Magus was quicker, moving his weapon all around to catch the lightsaber blade in the curved hook of the Tentacle Rod. The two did not exchange words, for they were too busy in the heat of their battle, of Magus versus Sith Lord. Sidious extended his free hand forward, launching Hector through the walls of the Death Star, and into a club! (Cue Cantina Band ) Hector crashed right into the middle of the crowd, soon followed by Sidious, who attempted to jump stab him. The crowd soon fled upon seeing the fight, followed shortly by the band. (Resume Duel of the Fates) Hector kicked the elderly Sith Lord in the stomach, causing him to reel back, giving Hector an opening to stand on his feet and float in the air, using his large wings. Two rings of floating letterings now surrounded his body. Hector: Prepare to die, dark one. Sidious: No... No, No, NO! YOU WILL DIE! Palpatine thrust his hands forwards at the Magus, bolts of lightning launching from his fingertips, and at the Magus, striking him down from the air, and hitting him across the room, temporarily making his skeleton glow with the lightning in contact. However, Hector quickly recovered, and concentrated... Suddenly, his cloak, his weapon, and even his skin, what could be seen outside of his cloak, became yellow, with green highlights! This was, of course, Hector adapting to Lightning Form. (Cue Showdown with Hector) Sidious attempted to use Force Lightning again on Hector, to which the Magus simply stood still, taking it. He seemed to heal from the lightning blast, letting an evil grin loose as he healed. Sidious quickly stopped using lightning, but the damage (or should I say healing) had been done. Hector charged forward, and launched a magical blast of energy at Sidious, Etherion. Palpatine was quick, using Force Jump to leap out of the way before being hit with the magical burst. In his jump, he flipped over Hector, and tried to strike him, but Hector ducked and whirled around, trying to hit Sidious, but Sidious countered with his blade. Palpatine got closer to Hector, while their weapons were clashed. Palpatine let out a sadistic laugh, his eyes aflame. Hector quickly whirled his weapon, getting Sidious in the side, as Sidious hit the Magus in the shoulder, cutting through his cloak and giving him a cauterized wound in the shoulder. Hector followed up with an incredibly powerful hit, launching Sidious downwards through the Death Star, into the Escape Pod Bay. Sidious: Argh.. Too much damage has occurred to the Death Star... I'll evacuate, for now. Sidious entered and launched an Escape Pod just in time. Hector had just caught up as the pod jettisoned into space. Hector: Damn. He seems to be headed to the '''Promised Land'.'' Scene transition to a forest on planet. 5 people are sitting and relaxing as Palpatine's escape pod heads towards the planet. (Cue Picnic) Orange haired girl: Look, look! A shooting star! Blue haired girl: In the middle of the day? You're seeing things as usual. Orange haired girl: No seriously, look! Green haired girl: Uh..Serene... I saw that star too.. Serene: Huh?! Blue haired Angel: Uh-huh, whatever that is... I don't think it's a shooting star... '' ''Orange Haired girl: Wah! I wanna go home! Red haired witch: I gotta agree with Lina on this... Meanwhile, unseen to the girls and the boy, a tiny speck in the sky was following the "star". This was Hector, chasing after Sidious. Sidious had landed in a remote area of the heavenly island, Riviera, quickly jumping out of his escape pod and getting his lightsaber ready, just in time for Hector, who had just landed nearby. (Cue Accursed Combat) Hector: You're pushing my limits, "Sidious"! With these words, Hector started glowing, preparing an attack. ETHER BURST!! What followed was an absolutely HUGE blast of magic, headed right at Sidious. Sidious extended his hands, channeling The Force within into a barrier: Force Deflection. As soon as Ether Burst hit, the large blast deflected, hitting the original caster of the attack, hitting him three times with massive damage. After the flash of white dissipated,Hector stood there, his cloak ragged, as he was badly hurt. Hector: D-Damn.. I must return to Asgard, to Goriate..! Hector extended his wings and took to the skies, flying towards Asgard. The Emperor new better, and took note of where he flew off. He used The Force to contact Darth Vader. Some Time Later, at the entrance of Asgard... (Cue Jedi Temple March) Hundreds of Stormtrooper Soldiers were now marching to the entrance of Asgard. At the head of the force was Sidious himself, laughing evilly. Sidious: COME OUT, HECTOR! He taunted. The Stormtroopers made quick work of guards with laser rifles. The Magi, rulers of Asgard, became aware of the invaders. Hector: This is serious.. Release the Grim Angels! (Cue The Grim Angels) After Hector's command, Hundreds of Grim Angels Sprang up, awoken from their slumber after the Ragnarok Wars. Amidst the carnage of Stormtroopers and Grim Angels, two figures rose up. The commanders of these fighting armies, Hector and Sidious! The two clashed blades, high above the conflict, while Stormtroopers tried to shoot Grim Angels out of the air, only to be met with Diviners slicing through them. Hector: Give up! You are outnumbered! Sidious: The Dark Side will always prevail! The two beings continued to fight, the battle tearing up the earth of Asgard. Meanwhile with the armies, things were quickly going into the ground, as both sides were whittled down to smaller numbers. Finally, three Grim Angels managed to beat the last Stormtrooper, and flew up to Sidious... Where they were immediately cut down with a Force Blast. The two descended to the ground among the dead, facing off. (Cue Battle of the Heroes) Sidious made the first jab at Hector. Both men were starting to get a bit exhausted. They tried to keep up, their strikes quick, and hard. Finally, Hector, the First Magus, slipped up, giving Sidious an opening! Sidious stabbed Hector through the stomach with his lightsaber, and then blasted the Magus with Force Lightning, shocking him for a solid 10 seconds, before dropping him to the ground. He then picked up a large Asgardian pillar, and used The Force to crush Hector under it, turning Hector into a crushed, Magus Mush. K.O.! Sidious is shown taking over Asgard for the Empire after a lengthy recovery. Unbeknownst to him, an Angel and his party were coming to liberate Asgard. Analysis (Cue The Throne Room) Boomstick: *Wooping* Wiz: What a brutal death for Hector from Sidious. Boomstick: While Hector was a rather tricky foe, being able to change his resistances, and use powerful magic attacks, he was simply nothing for the Dark Emperor of the Sith's Speed and power. Wiz: While Hector had trouble with Ein, a being who has, to our knowledge, only been able to defeat a continental level being, Sidious has been able to incapacitate Luke Skywalker, who is roughly PLANET Level in the Extended Universe. Boomstick: In addition, Sidious is easily smarter, and has more techniques than Hector, making it much more difficult for him to be predicted and easier for him to come up with new strategies against Hector. ' Wiz: Looks like Hector's defeat was CRUSHING. '''Boomstick:The winner is ''Darth Sidious. ''' Wiz: Hey whatever happened to Malice and Vader, anyways? '''Boomstick: That's To Be Continued, ON DBX! Next Time Who do you think will win? Sidious! Go Dark Side! Hector! Go Gods! Who are you rooting for? Sidious Hector Category:Thetmartens Category:Fantasy vs Sci-Fi Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Human vs God themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016